The simultaneous guiding of both optical and acoustic waves is an attractive capability for integrated platforms, because it allows for the tunable enhancement of such interesting and advantageous effects as Brillouin scattering. However, present techniques to include acoustic waveguiding in optical platforms typically rely on the introduction of air/solid material boundaries which, in addition to complicating fabrication, increase scattering loss for both the optical and acoustic waves.